1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a shelf structure equipped with attachment means on its undersurface for removably securing said structure to wall supports, particularly to the opposed, interior side walls of a medicine cabinet.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There exist in the prior art a variety of shelf assemblies which provide a stationary horizontal surface for storage of objects. Those assemblies having removable shelves, as, e.g., in medicine cabinets, require special care in design and handling. This is especially true of removable glass shelves because of the fragility of the glass. A way of protecting the glass shelves during shipment has been to specially wrap them and thus ship them uninstalled. This practice disadvantageously adds to the complexity and cost of supplying the medicine cabinets.
It would be highly desirable if an improved shelf assembly could be found which does not require wrapping of the shelves for shipping protection. This shelf assembly should also be simple to manufacture through the utilization of economical materials and methods of construction.